


You’re Dead To Me // Stefan Salvatore

by sirenbarnes



Series: Tvd Headcanons & Preferences [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, F/M, Imagines, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad Ending, Tears, Vampire Turning, Vampires, imagine, tvd, tvd angst, tvd imagine, tvd imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: Stefan turning you into a vampire, and never forgiving him for it.





	You’re Dead To Me // Stefan Salvatore

claire {c} || 22 || australia || [requests are permanently open!](https://sweetenerrollins.tumblr.com//ask) || sometimes i [write](https://sweetenerrollins.tumblr.com/post/167467041491/mobilemasterlist) & make [edits](https://sweetenerrollins.tumblr.com/post/165668578235/youre-dead-to-me-stefan-salvatore-disclaimer) || [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetenerrollins)||[wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sweetenerrollins)||[requesting rules](https://sweetenerrollins.tumblr.com/rules)

[home](https://sweetenerrollins.tumblr.com/) [ask](https://sweetenerrollins.tumblr.com/ask) [archive](https://sweetenerrollins.tumblr.com/archive) [submit](https://sweetenerrollins.tumblr.com/submit) [master list](https://sweetenerrollins.tumblr.com/post/167467041491/mobilemasterlist)[wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sweetenerrollins) [fic recs](https://ficxrecs.tumblr.com/)

 

 

 

 

He had to turn you. He didn’t want to be without you. He couldn’t be without you. So he turned you.

His thumb rubbed soothing circles on your cheek, as his other hand, soothed your hair.

“Come on, y/n.” Stefan sighed, leaning down, pressing his lips against your forehead gently.

His lips lingering against your forehead. Stefan let out a sigh, pulling his lips away. His thumb

You let out a loud gasp. Sitting up, Stefan quickly grabbed the side of your face.

“I died, I should be dead.” you panicked, looking at Stefan with wide eyes.

“I turned you.” Stefan spoke, making you pull away from his hold. You quickly stood up.

“No.” you mumbled, running your fingers through your hair nervously.

You didn’t understand why he would change you into a vampire when you told him countless times that you couldn’t handle being a vampire. Did your friendship mean nothing to him at all?

“Y/n, I had to, I couldn’t live without you.” Stefan spoke.

A let out a scoff.

“Live without me? Newsflash Stefan, you’re dead, I’m dead now too, and now I’m a vampire because of your selfishness. I told you I didn’t want to be a vampire, you know that I couldn’t handle it, and you turned me into a vampire anyway.” you shouted, glaring at him.

“I turned you because you are my best friend, I turned you because I love you y/n, so much, more than a best friend should, I couldn’t just let you be dead.” Stefan spoke.

You stared at him coldly, feeling nothing but fury. You used to love him more than a friend, and maybe if he confessed that to you when you were a human, you would have fallen into his arms and said ‘I love you too.’ But he betrayed you.

“I can never forgive you, Stefan, ever.” You growled, turning your back towards him, just as you took a step, Stefan spoke.

“Y/n, you will die if you don’t drink blood. Let me help you.” Stefan pleaded, grabbing a hold of your wrist he turned you around, only for you to slap him hard in the face.

“Stay the fuck away from me.” You shouted, storming out of the house.

Stefan looked down at the ground,  as tears started to fall from his eyes.  _He lost you again_.


End file.
